Estranho
by smoothless
Summary: One-Shot. Edward é um nerd tímido. Bella é uma garota descontraida e extrovertida. Eles trombam no corredor da escola. E a atração é... inevitável. "Eu gosto de você, Bella. Mas no final das contas eu sou só um nerd estranho."


**Disclaimer:** A saga Crepúsculo e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

_"… Fiquei cansado de tentar ficar longe de você…",  
_**Edward.**

* * *

Isabella Swan era a garota mais linda que Edward já havia visto na vida. Os seus cabelos levemente cacheados caiam em cascatas sobre as suas costas. Eles tinham tons variados de castanhos e vermelhos. Sua pele era suave e branca, só ganhando uma coloração mais avermelhada quando ela corava. Os olhos eram chocolates, daqueles que você não se importaria em se perder por anos, décadas, talvez até séculos. Os cílios que os contornavam eram longos e faziam sombra na sua bochecha quando os olhos fechavam. Seus bochechas... elas tinham pequenas sardas – invisível para quase todos, menos Edward – a sua volta e no nariz. Isabella Swan era o sonho de consumo de todo o garoto de Forks High School, e também de Edward.

Animada, brincalhona, vivia contando piadas e nunca reclamava de nada. Ela era uma amiga para toda hora. Conversava com todos, sem se importar se era um ator famoso ou uma velinha que vendia verdura na esquina. Se pelo menos ela fosse popular somente na escola, seria um caminha já impossível, mas mesmo assim Edward ainda teria o direito de sonhar com ela. Mas como ela era uma escritora de romances desde os dezesseis anos e famosa praticamente no mundo... Edward não se sentia nem no direito de sonhar.

Quando aquela garota iria olhar para ele? Edward era um nerd atrapalhado que se vestia mal e cheirava a café. Nem a sua irmã tinha tido o poder de fazê-lo virar um garoto normal. Fechou o seu armário e respirou fundo. Hoje seria mais um dia dele repleto de Isabella Swan.

Quando deu o primeiro passo, Edward bateu em alguém. Sem que um dos dois pudesse se segurar, foram ao chão. Edward, assim que teve condições, olhou para quem tinha derrubado e corou. Era _ela_ que estava ali, estendida no meio do corredor com ele.

"Nossa, m-me desculpe. E-eu não te vi e... e..." _Oh droga_, Edward lamentou. _Agora além de nerd ela vai achar que eu sou gago. Grande, Edward._

"Ei." Bella o acalmou colocando a mão no seu braço. "Está tudo bem, eu também não estava olhando pra onde andava. Acho que se cada um assumir metade da culpa vai dar certo." Sorriu. E foi o sorriso mais lindo que Edward já tinha visto na vida.

"Por mim tudo bem."

"Ótimo." Disse satisfeita e em seguida se pôs a levantar. "Sou Isabella Swan, Edward. Mas pode me chamar de Bella." A cabeça de Edward deu uma volta.

"Você sabe o meu nome?" Bella corou.

"É, eu sei. Já ouvi falar muito de você." Claro que tinha ouvido. Edward era conhecido como o nerd nojento e esquisito da escola. Um viciado em café e lição de casa. E, como se já não bastasse todos esses apelidos esdrúxulos, ele era conhecido como o virgem babão que nem se quer tinha beijado na boca. "Ah, meu Deus!" Bella disse de repente apavorada.

"O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Começou a olhar em volta, mas não tinha ninguém para Bella fazer uma cena. Afinal, a cena era o normal de se fazer. Quem queria ser pego com ele conversando? Então, quando os outros chegassem ela iria começar a xingá-lo e dizer coisas ofensivas a seu respeito. Todos iriam aplaudir e Bella sairia como a _boa_ da história.

"A minha flor." Ela se ajoelhou no chão, do lado de uma tulipa vermelha. Seus olhos estavam marejados. O choque ficou evidente no rosto de Edward por um instante; era a mesma flor que ele tinha colocado no armário dela há dois meses. Ela tinha guardado a flor esse tempo todo? Ela estava amassada e seca. Tinha caído de dentro do livro. Bella devia estar usando como marcador de páginas. Tocou a flor com quase uma reverencia. "Ela era tão linda..." Sussurrou. Algo se remexeu dentro de Edward. Ela realmente estava magoada pela flor ter se desfeito no chão.

"Eu sinto muito. Não queria fazer isso com ela." Ele lamentou. Bella deu um sorriso triste. Mas antes de falar alguma coisa, o seu irmão, Paul, entrou no corredor. Sua reação foi imediata ao ver sua irmã e o Edward, sozinhos, no chão do corredor e ela chorando.

"O que você fez com a minha irmã, seu estranho?" Ele gritou andando mais rápido em direção aos dois. "Se você encostou um dedo nela eu juro que..." Ele não terminou a frase. No momento seguinte Bella estava em pé, com o dedo no peito de Paul.

"Ele não fez nada, Paul! E se você o chamar de estranho mais uma vez, você vai ver só! Eu ainda sou a sua irmã mais velha, garoto!" Quatro minutos mais velha, mas ainda era.

Paul ficou em choque com a explosão de Bella.

"Mas ele fez você chorar!" Se defendeu. Bella sorriu.

"Eu sei me defender." Falou simplesmente. Se ela contasse que era por causa da flor, Paul com certeza riria dela. O sinal tocou. "Vai para a sua aula. Eu vou fazer o mesmo." Ela se agachou e juntou as suas coisas. Edward já estava de pé. "Vamos, Edward?"

Sem saber direito o que fazer, Edward a seguiu. Na sala de redação, Bella não se sentou na mesa de frente para a professora, como de costume. Ela seguiu Edward até o seu lugar e se sentou ao lado dele.

"Você não se importa, não é?" Ela começou, corada. "Angela me disse que o Ben está com virose gástrica, e como ele era o seu parceiro você ia ficar sozinho hoje." Mordeu o lábio.

"Oh, não, pode se sentar." Ele sorriu, um sorriso completamente tímido que só podia ser considerado um ensaio de sorriso e não um sorriso de verdade. "Mas eu achei que você iria preferir se sentar com o seu namorado." Bella franziu o cenho, confusa. "Jacob." Edward esclareceu. Bella corou.

"Oh. Ele não é o meu namorado. Jake é apenas... o Jake." Ela riu baixinho, seu rosto ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo. "Eu considero o Jake mais como um irmão mais velho. Uma versão do Paul um pouco mais doce." Ela pareceu pensar um pouco e balançou a cabeça em seguida. Os cachos oscilaram pra frente e para trás. "Não. Isso seria quase um incesto."

"Mas o Paul..." Ele hesitou por um segundo. Seria mesmo justo revelar o segredo do Jacob para ela? Mas foi só por um segundo, porque em seguida ele lembrou das diversas vezes que o Jacob o tinha humilhado na frente dos outros. "Bem, o seu irmão sempre disse que você era do Jacob e... e ele, o Jacob, sempre gostou disso. Na verdade eu acho que ele gosta de você. Gosta _mesmo_."

Bella fez uma cara engraçada.

"Não." Mordeu o lábio. "Você acha? Jake e eu, juntos? Não. Isso nunca daria certo. Paul tem meio que uma fixação para que isso aconteça porque o Jake é o melhor amigo dele e de certa forma a falta que ele sentiria de mim seria bem menor, mas eu nunca vi o Jake dizer que gostaria disso, ou dar algum indicio de que gosta de mim. Acho que você está enganado, Edward." Ela sorriu de uma forma doce.

"Okay então." Ele ajeitou os óculos no nariz e olhou para frente. Ele observou a Srta. Donnelly, nova professora de redação com sotaque irlandês, entrar na sala e arrumar as suas coisas em cima da mesa.

"Bom dia pessoal!" Srta. Donnelly cumprimentou a sala. Sorriu para Bella ao observá-la ao ledo do Edward. "Hoje nós vamos fazer a aula um pouco diferente. Com as mesmas pessoas que estão ao seu lado, vocês vão fazer um trabalho. Eu quero que um saiba tudo sobre o outro. Cor predileta, alimentação, gosto para música... tudo. Eu sei que estamos no começo do ano e eu acho que essa vai ser uma forma de vocês interagirem mais entrei si." Ela sorriu.

A sala começou a conversar, e a Srta. Donnelly nem percebeu quando Jacob foi até a mesa do Edward, onde a Bella estava.

"Você vai à minha casa ou eu vou à sua?" Edward abaixou a cabeça por um momento. _Incesto, parece que o Jacob não pensa bem assim_, ele engoliu em seco, um pouco amargurado.

"Jake, eu vou fazer o meu trabalho com o Edward." Bella respondeu com a voz firme surpreendendo o Edward. Algo se remexeu dentro dele.

"Mas Bella, você vai fazer isso com esse estranho?" Jacob praticamente cuspiu a palavra _estranho_, se referindo ao Edward. No fundo, ele estava se remoendo ao ver que Bella preferia o garoto nerd a ele.

Mas não deu tempo de Bella responder. A Srta. Donnelly falou antes.

"Eu acho que fui bem clara quando disse que o trabalho teria que ser com a pessoa sentada ao seu lado, Sr. Black." Ela murmurou em pé perto da mesa e do Jacob, conseqüentemente. Seu sotaque se ressaltou ao falar.

"Mas eu sempre faço os meus trabalhos com a Bella, professora." Jacob tentou argumentar.

"Então está na hora de mudar isso, você não acha?" Continuou firme. "Vá para o seu lugar." Jacob obedeceu. Se insistisse, ele iria correr o risco de ficar na detenção.

Edward sentiu a mão quente de Bella na sua. Durante toda aquela conversa ele ficou de cabeça baixa e em silêncio. Os dedos delicados dela tocaram a sua testa, afastando uma mecha do cabelo bronze de seus olhos. Descargas elétricas percorreram os corpos dos dois. Eles imediatamente se perguntaram se o outro sentia o mesmo.

"Me perdoe pelo Jacob, Edward." Ela suspirou. "Eu já cansei de dizer para ele que o seu nome é Edward." Mordeu o lábio. "Eu realmente sinto muito." Sua mão macia deixou o cabelo e pousou na bochecha de Edward. Ela inclinou a cabeça dele delicadamente para o lado, procurando os olhos dele com os seus.

"Tudo bem, eu já estou acostumado." Tentou não parecer magoado. Ou amargo, como ele estava. Bella teria acreditado que ele não tinha ligado pelo comentário do seu amigo, se não fosse pela seguinte frase que ele disse: "No fim eu sou só um estranho mesmo."

Ela respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos por um momento. Como explicar que para ela ele não era um estranho? Pelo menos não do jeito ruim.

"Antes de morrer, a minha mãe sempre dizia que as pessoas diferentes eram as mais especiais. Pessoas comuns são tão enfadonhas." Ela enrugou o nariz. O canto esquerdo da boca de Edward curvou para cima. Bella percebeu que estava indo pelo caminho certo. "E então, na minha casa ou na sua?"

Quando os olhos de Edward arregalaram, ela entendeu o outro significado que poderia ter aquela frase. "Hm... é..." Pigarreou de leve, tentando conter a gagueira. "O trabalho." Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto um pimentão. "Sabe? A gente vai fazer na minha casa ou na sua?"

"Por mim tanto faz." Respondeu. O episódio do Jacob já esquecido.

"Pode ser na sua? É que os amigos do Paul vão estar em casa hoje e a atmosfera não vai ser exatamente a de um trabalho para escola, se é que você me entende."

"Tudo bem." Ele concordou e o sinal tocou. "Depois da escola?"

Bella não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ela contornou o maxilar dele com os dedos. "Você devia se olhar mais no espelho, Edward. Você não dá credito suficiente para a sua beleza." Murmurou corando. Pegou as suas coisas e saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu da sala.

* * *

"Eu não acredito, Bella!" Angela sorriu para a amiga. "Você vai se encontrar com o Edward?"

"Não é um encontro, Ang." Ela repetiu a mesma coisa que estava tentando se convencer desde que soube que iriam fazer o trabalho na casa dele. "A gente só vai fazer um trabalho." Sussurrou corada.

"Edward?" Perguntou Jessica se intrometendo na conversa. "O único garoto virgem de dezoito anos de Forks High School?" Ela fez uma cara de nojo. "Não seu como você consegue, Bella."

Bella suspirou, se controlando.

"E como anda o seu namoro com o Mike, Jess?" Angela mudou de assunto. Isso foi o suficiente para Jessica começar a falar e não parar mais. Jessica tinha verdadeira obsessão por Mike Newton desde pequenos. Os dois estudavam na mesma escola desde... _sempre_, Bella reconheceu. Afinal, não é como se Forks tivesse mais de ma escola. Na verdade nem era preciso se for levar em conta a população de Forks.

Por um momento, Bella se permitiu viajar. Será que se o Edward tivesse crescido aqui em Forks e não tivesse vindo depois de grande de Chicago – como aconteceu – eles hoje seriam grandes amigos? Será que eles seriam algo mais que amigos? Algo como... _namorados_? Ela corou com esse pensamento.

"Bella?" Jessica estalou os dedos na frente de seus olhos. "Você está aqui? Angela acabou de te perguntar se saindo daqui você vai direto para a casa do nerd ou para a sua."

"Pra dele." Respondeu olhando para a Angela. "E o nome dele é Edward." Dessa vez ela falou virada para Jessica. Suas palavras saíram com uma ferocidade surpreendente. Pelo resto do almoço ela não falou mais nada.

* * *

"Você tem certeza que não vai ter nenhum problema nós dois ficarmos aqui sozinhos?" Bella perguntou hesitante enquanto os dois entravam na residência dos Cullen.

"Tenho. A minha mãe não vai se importar." Respondeu. "Mas se você não se sentir confortável sozinha aqui comigo, a gente pode fazer o trabalho em outro dia.", ele emendou baixinho.

Bella bufou. "Edward, eu não me chamo Paul, Jacob, Jessica, Mike e afins. Prazer," Ela estendeu a sua mão para ele em uma encenação fajuta. "Bella Swan."

Ele sorriu. "Certo."

Os dois deixaram as suas bolsas no sofá da sala e subiram para o quarto dele.

"Nossa! Que casa!" Bella olhou admirada.

"Esme se divertiu aqui. Ela era decoradora em Chicago." Ele explicou.

"Porque vocês se mudaram para cá? Quer dizer, se eu morasse em Chicago eu não estaria exatamente louca para deixar a cidade e vir para Forks. É como você deixar o bolo para trás porque quer um bombom." Rolou os olhos. Edward riu baixinho da sua comparação.

"Carlisle não tinha mais tempo para nós. O hospital de Chicago estava exigindo muito dele. E Esme já estava cansada das suas supostas amigas de Chicago. Elas estavam mais interessadas na nossa conta bancaria do que na amizade de minha mãe, na realidade." Ele suspirou.

"Mas por que não São Francisco, Santa Mônica ou qualquer cidade pequena do Texas? Por que Forks? Eu daria tudo para ter pelo menos uma semana de sol escaldante no ano." Confessou.

"Por que eu e não o Jacob?" Devolveu outra pergunta.

"Eu já estava cansada do Jake." Bella desviou os olhos. O chão parecia tão interessante naquele momento. "E eu queria conhecer você." Edward sorriu, mas ela não percebeu.

"Hora de trabalhar." Disse simplesmente. Pegou um caderno que estava em cima da sua mesinha do computador e entregou para a Bella. "Anota aí: _Gosto musical_." Bella fez o que ele disse. Seu garrancho mal feito pareceu estragar a folha branca. "Debussy, Beethoven, Mozart, Snow Patrol, Coldplay, Blink 182 e Renato Russo."

"Uau, que eclético!" Bella sorriu. "Como se escreve o último?"

"R-e-n-a-t-o R-u-s-s-o." Edward soletrou.

"Não conheço." Ela franziu o cenho. "É um cantor espanhol?"

Ele riu baixinho. "Não. Ele é brasileiro. Canta em português."

Os olhos de Bella pousaram no violão que estava em cima da cadeira que ele devia usar para ficar no computador.

"Você pode cantar uma música dele pra mim?"

Edward pegou o violão, agradecendo por tê-lo afinado no final de semana. Ele cantou o refrão da sua música favorita. Bella ficou o tempo todo atenta ao movimento que os lábios deles faziam. Edward ficava ainda mais sensual falando em português. As palavras saiam mais do que melodiosas quando eram proferidas pelos seus lábios. E mesmo não estando entendendo uma palavra do que ele falava, ela teve certeza de que era algo lindo. Só podia ser. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas por um segundo, e quando o último acorde soou, ela as enxugou rapidamente.

"É linda. Como é o nome?"

"Se eu for traduzir, fica _The Cross and the Sword_."

"Você sabe falar em português?" Os olhos castanhos estavam cheios de curiosidade.

"Um pouco." Sorriu. _"Eu posso dizer como você é linda, como eu quero te tocar, como eu te admiro todos os dias enquanto você anda com todo o seu esplendor ignorando os meninos. E eu posso, acima de tudo, dizer o quanto eu gosto de você e o quanto eu gostaria de te beijar nesse exato momento."_ Falou em português. O sorriso não saiu de seus lábios por um segundo sequer.

"Por que eu tenho a impressão de que eu gostaria de ouvir tudo isso em inglês?" Bella sussurrou para si própria, baixinho. Sua respiração ficou um pouco mais rápida quando viu que os olhos de Edward estavam na sua boca. Sem conseguir se controlar, Bella tirou os óculos de Edward. "Eu sou apaixonada pelos seus olhos, sabia?" Confessou. Se Edward estivesse dois centímetros mais longe não ouviria. "Você é lindo."

Dessa vez, por mais vontade que sentiu, Edward não negou o comentário. Ele somente se aproximou mais dela. Verde e castanho começou a se misturar. Já não se sabia o que era o que. Então os lábios se juntaram. Edward sentia o cheiro de maracujá vindo dela, o deixando alucinado. O violão logo foi passado para o lado e agora os corpos podiam se tocar livremente, sem nada entre eles. Mesmo não sendo, Bella sentiu como se esse fosse o seu primeiro beijo. Esse tinha sido diferente do outro. Esse beijo tinha calor, paixão. Era molhado, saboroso, suave. Ao contrario desse, o seu primeiro beijo tinha sido rápido e mecânico, frio. Ela tinha o dado em uma roda de Verdade ou Desafio, nada planejado ou agradável. Pelo menos não tinha sido no Jacob, e isso era um alívio.

Edward tocou a nuca dela, acariciando o cabelo castanho. Bella gemeu com a sensação dos dedos finos e compridos a tocando. Hesitante, e em um gesto de agradecimento pelo que ele estava proporcionando a ela, Bella lambeu o lábio inferior dele. Edward entreabriu a boca, permitindo a passagem da língua dela. Quando as duas se tocaram, pareceu que algo explodiu. Eram mãos para todos os lados, junto com beijos molhados e suspiros.

E eles só se deram conta de que estavam indo um pouco rápido demais quando Bella sentiu a pele do peito do Edward na ponta de seus dedos. Nenhum dos dois sabia explicar como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas também não precisava. Edward foi o primeiro a recobrar parcialmente os sentidos. Ele rapidamente colocou a camisa de volta.

Bella suspirou.

"Por que você fez isso?" Edward perguntou com agressividade. Agora, com a consciência no lugar, ele podia o que isso ia virar. "Por que você correspondeu ao meu beijo?" Os olhos verdes estavam lotados de magoa. "Você não podia." Ele lamentou.

"O que você está dizendo, Edward?" A reação dele já a estava assustando.

"Você tem idéia do que isso vai me causar mais tarde, quando eu te ver de braços dados com o Jacob?" Ele suspirou tentando se acalmar. "Eu gosto de você, Bella. Muito. É algo que você nem pode imaginar o quanto. Mas no final das contas eu sou só um nerd estranho." Os dedos brancos passaram pelas mechas bronzes em um gesto brusco.

"Você não é estranho, Edward. Pára com isso! E eu gosto de você. Muito também." Repetiu quase em desespero._ "Se ele pudesse, só por um momento, ver ou sentir o que eu sinto, nunca mais abriria a boca para me contrariar."_ Suas palavras já estavam mais firmes ao repetir uma frase de um de seus livros. "Se você me desse uma chance de te provar como eu te quero." Ela chegou mais perto dele. Suas mãos pegaram a dele, e ela voltou a beijá-lo.

Dessa vez tudo foi muito calmo. Cada movimento foi consciente. E isso tornou tudo melhor. As mãos inexperientes do Edward percorreram as suas costas e pararam no seu quadril, a sustentando. Bella o ajudou, enlaçando as suas pernas na cintura dele. Os dedos pequenos e delicados dela abriram caminho no emaranhado bronze. Eles eram tão macios quanto ela tinha imaginado. Edward se sentou na cama com Bella ainda grudada em seu corpo. Agora, com esses gestos, ele podia sentir a veracidade das palavras que ela tinha dito. Ela gostava dele. _Dele_, não de Jacob. Bella sentiu o colchão da cama nas suas costas e quase sorriu. Edward tinha acreditado nela, ela tinha certeza.

Meio atrapalhado, ele começou a desabotoar a blusa verde que Bella usava de baixo para cima.

"Edward." Bella sussurrou o nome contra a sua boca. Ela queria falar, mas os beijos a impediam. "Psiu!" Ele finalmente a olhou. O rosto dela ficou vermelho, e ela torceu para não quebrar o clima com as suas seguintes palavras: "Eu nunca fiz isso." Foi só um pouco melhor do que ela tinha imaginado. Edward estancou. Seus dedos e a sua face pareceram congelar. Ele só saiu desse estado de inércia ao ouvir passos pela escada.

_Minha mãe_, gemeu internamente. Os dedos começaram a abotoar novamente a camisa. E dessa vez a agilidade foi surpreendente. Ele saiu de cima da Bella, a deixando sozinha na cama.

Quando Esme entrou no quarto, Bella estava sentada na cama e o Edward estava colocando o violão em cima da cadeira, com os óculos de volta em seu rosto. Nada os denunciava – a não ser pelo forte rubor dos dois e a respiração acelerada, mas por sorte Esme não notou nem um, nem outro.

"Bom dia filho." Ela sorriu, inocente a tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Surpresa, notou Bella. "Oh. Você é...?"

"Bella Swan." Bella estendeu a mão, constrangida. "Eu vim fazer trabalho de redação com o Edward. Eu queria avisar a senhora antes, mas ele disse que não havia problema..." Ela suspirou. "... então eu vim."

"Ah. E fez bem. É um prazer conhecer você, Bella." Esme apertou a mão de Bella. Em seguida olhou para o Edward, que estava observando a cena. "Que tal vocês darem uma paradinha para um lanche? E eu acho melhor você avisar o seu tio, Bella. Ele vai ficar preocupado."

Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

"Pode ir, mãe. Já estamos descendo." Edward murmurou. Quando Esme saiu do quarto, Bella abaixou os olhos.

"Eu estraguei tudo, não?"

Edward se ajoelhou na frente dela. Em seguida ergueu o seu queixo delicadamente a obrigando encará-lo. "Se a minha mãe não tivesse chego você ia em frente comigo, não ia?" Ela assentiu. Edward fechou os olhos, se controlando. "Graças a Deus ela chegou." Murmurou baixinho apertando Bella de encontro ao seu peito.

"Você não queria?" Um biquinho lindo surgiu em seus lábios. Mas o que o incomodou foi a tristeza em seus olhos.

"Eu queria. Muito." Ele beijou os lábios dela levemente. "E foi por isso que eu fiquei feliz por ela ter chegado." Ele suspirou. "Bella, eu não posso te dar o que você quer _agora_, mas você aceita namorar comigo?" Os olhos verdes estavam sérios.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella se jogou nos braços dele.

"Eu aceito." Ele absorveu suas palavras com o cheiro de maracujá junto.

"No final, eu agradeço o Carlisle por ter mudado para Forks. Eu amo bombom com recheio de maracujá." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Mesmo sem entender o que ele queria dizer, Bella sorriu. E em seguida depositou um beijo no ombro do seu namorado. No final das contas, para Bella, não precisou que o Edward nascesse em Forks. Ela já tinha conseguido o que queria.

* * *

_N. da Autora:_ Bem, seu sempre foi apaixonada por nerds e a sua timidez. Então eu fiquei pensando como seria se eu juntasse isso com a saga Crepúsculo. E eu gostei do resultado. Achei que o Edward ficou bem fofo. Mas eu gostaria de saber também o que você achou disso. E então, review? *-*


End file.
